Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Mobile visual search is a new paradigm in the field of pattern recognition; it builds on the premise and research of information retrieval and visual informatics. Over a decade of textual-based search on a desktop and wired-internet search has shown a gradual evolution into a more ubiquitous and pervasive means of accessing information with less constraints. With the advent increase in the use of mobile devices and convergence of services of telecommunication, advances in sensor hardware, and embedded software platforms, a mobile device is fast becoming main choice of pervasive mobile technology.